Back To Lima
by Amy Coomer
Summary: Kurt Hummel, 23 year old struggling actor in New York, is coming back to Lima to visit his stepbrother Finn and his old Glee Club, The New Directions. Will he fall in love in the process? with an 18 year old teenager? maybe... but love has never been easy for Kurt Hummel. (a lot better than the summary... i think)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

**Back to Lima.**

New York is great. The city of my dreams even. But I sometimes miss my family. My dad, my step mom, and my younger step brother Finn. He likes to call me "little Brother" because he's a giant. I am five years older than Finn. He being in his senior year in high school and myself being a struggling actor out of college… it's nice to visit my family.

My name is Kurt by the way. Kurt Hummel. I am boarding the plane to Lima with my friends since high school. Santana, Rachel, and Mercedes.

Santana is a bitch. She really is, but over the years I have learned to love her. The main reason she is going back is to see one of the kids in the old Glee club. (The New Directions. My group of four are the founding members of the Glee Club, along with Mike, whom we are meeting there.) Santana has a crush on a senior there, Brittany is her name. She is basically dumb blond. Like really dumb. I don't understand how she is a senior in high school.

Rachel is a diva. Like major diva, but she is my best friend. We have lived together since our first year out of high school. She has a crush on my brother, and I must say. _**ITS WRONG.**_ It makes me really uncomfortable. Especially because I know for a fact he likes her back. It's illegal Rachel! You are 23 god damn years of age! Finn is 18!

Mercedes is amazing. She really is. She has her own CD. She is a beautiful girl. I really have nothing bad to say about her. Apparently she also has a crush on someone in the club, this guy named Sam. Apparently his lips are HUGE. (that's what Santana says anyway).

The girls go back to ohio way more often than I do. I still have to meet the new Glee Club. Finn told me all of their names and gave a title to each of them, why you ask? I don't know. He made me write it down…

Brittany- "the Dumber part of Dumb and Dumber"

Sam- "Trouty Mouth"

Artie- "Wheels"

Quinn- "Queen Bee"

Puck- "My Best Friend Ever (he is also really badass)

Blaine- "Gay Boy" (he then proceeded to tell me that we would make a good couple. EW)

Well… my flight is landing. I must say my farewell. These three are no doubt going to make me practice for when we sing in Glee club tomorrow… shit, what have I gotten myself into….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

People ask me why it gets awkward when I go back to Lima. Every time I come home something has changed. Finn gets taller (all the time), the glee club gets a new member, dad and Carole repainted the living room (bad idea to not consult me, dad. Really bad.) It makes me really sad. I don't get to see all of these changes because I am busy in New York. Living off of Ramen Noodles, and a shitty Italian restaurant that reminds me a lot of Breadstix.

As we step out of the airport we see Finn waving his arms in the air yelling "Kurt! Little Brother! Hey over here!". Walking over to him I see my dad's car behind him…that car is small. Damn, Santana is going to want to sit on my lap again. Although we are both gay… she really is an interesting person.

We clamber into the car and dad starts asking questions again. I hate it when he starts asking questions, my life sucks in New York. I honestly would not mind moving back to Lima at this point. But, I would miss the city. The city is my home. Even if I grew up in Lima. Lima is where I was tormented and bullied. I don't need that anymore. I can be my sassy gay self in New York.

"Are you still having trouble finding any roles Kurt?" Burt asks. This breaks me from my depressing train of thought.

"what? Oh. Yeah actually. I was really close to getting a role but they found someone better." Which actually was not true. I have not gotten one role, since I moved out to New York five years ago. Which is depressing, like REALLY depressing.

"Kurt, just remember that you can be whatever you set your mind to. It's just not your time yet. But it will come. I promise you that." The same old speech. Every time I get back from New York dad says this to me. I get it dad. I really do.

Rachel saves me from having to talk any further by asking Carole what we are having for dinner. What she replied with is something really lengthy that I don't want to get into. I honestly, am very excited for glee tomorrow. I will get to meet all these great kids that Finn talks about all the time. Blaine seems really interesting… maybe we will get to know each other while I am in town. Maybe… just maybe…


End file.
